Set Fire To The Rain
by Kiera67230
Summary: Nina and Fabian are dating and He is Dating Joy. Nina finds out and she hurts inside. She cahanges her image and wants to get Revenge. What will she do? Rated T for Potty Mouth


Set Fire To The Rain

Nina and Fabian are dating and He is Dating Joy. Nina finds out and she hurts inside. She cahanges her image and wants to get Revenge What will she do? Rated T for Potty Mouth

Nina's Pov

It was a dark night when I came back to see my Fabian. I walked through the door and I saw him with . She was kissing my Fabes. My heart broke down into a puddle of bleeding rage. I ran up to the attic. I started to bawl my eyes and Amber found me crying. She asked what was wrong and I told her Fabian had kissed Joy. She told me to change my image and personality.  
I did so. I asked Patricia if she could help me find clothes like hers. She took me to Fallen Angels to get short skirts, crop-cut tees, black dresses, black heels, gages, and hair dye and colored extentions. I had soo much fun with her and Mara. They taught me how to do my makeup dark and mysterious. I then asked Joy if she would like to room with Amber. She said sure ,so, I am now sharing rooms with Mara and Patricia.  
A week later, I changed my image. Joy and Fabian never noticed how I changed over the past week. Another week later Joy cheated on Fabian with his best mate. That blew me off the edge of return with anger. He has been depressed for a month and I mended his heart.  
I am now going to humiliate Joy and make her pay for what she did to my Fabes. I'm Setting Fire To The Rain.

Fabian's Pov

Joy broke my heart like I broke Ninas. I feel awful for what I did. I am giving Joy hell and I'm getting my Neens back. Tonight. Nina is dating Jessie. So, Im singing Jessie's Girl by Rick Spring field and Gives You Hell By The All American Rejects.

Nina's Pov

Tonight Joy will pay.

Amber's Pov

Up first is Nina Martin singing Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift and Set Fire to The Rain by Adele.

Nina's Pov

This is for the guy that got his heart broken who broke mine.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did Joy"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Up now is Set Fire To The Rain.

I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak, To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet  
But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say They were never true, never true, And the games you play You would always win, always win.  
_[Chorus:]_ But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!  
When I lay with you I could stay there Close my eyes Feel you here forever You and me together Nothing is better  
'Cause there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew, All the things you'd say, They were never true, never true, And the games you'd play You would always win, always win.  
_[Chorus:]_ But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!  
I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames When it fell, something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!  
Sometimes I wake up by the door, That heart you caught must be waiting for you Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you.  
_[Chorus:]_ I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames When it fell, something died 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!  
Oh noooo Let it burn, oh Let it burn Let it burn

Amber's pov

Up next is Joy Mercer singing Rumor Has It by Adele.

Joy's Pov

This is to my ex. Nina is a whore.

Owwwwh _[repeats]_

She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
She made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,

Rumour has it (rumour) _[x8]_

She, is half your age,  
But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,  
I heard you've been missing me,  
You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,  
Like when we creep out when she ain't around,  
Haven't you heard the rumours?

(Bless your soul!...) Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,  
And, boy, I'm bringing me down,  
You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

Rumour has it (rumour) _[x8]_

All of these words whispered in my ear,  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
People say crazy things,  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
Just 'cause you heard it,

Rumour has it (rumour) _[x14]_

But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

Nina's Pov

III...

No one's Pov

Nina runs out of the house crying. Fabian follows her and Joy smirks. Mick breaks up with Joy for saying that about Nina.

Fabian's Pov

"Nina are you ok,"I say. "No. Go to her. Leave me the way you hurt me please,"she said. I then kissed her and wiped her tears off of her beautiful face. I dragged her by her hands to the house.

Amber's Pov

Up last is Fabian singing two songs. I am not allowed to say.

Fabian's Pov

This is to Joy Mercer the real whore.

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

This song is for Jessie's Girl Nina Martin. Nina can you ever forgive me for being Joy's bitch slave?

Jessie is a friend, Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed It ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl And I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
I'll play along with this charade That doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot 'Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman... Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time Wonderin' what she don't see in me I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love's supposed to be? Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want, I want Jessie's girl

Nina's Pov 8 years later

I am married to a lovely man and his name is Fabian Niall Rutter.

I took him back because I missed him.

True love always wins. I set fire to the rain and we both survived.

THE END


End file.
